La Bella & La Bestia
by NoMeLlamoVanessa
Summary: Arthur Kirkland un chico lleno de esperanzas y amor hacia su amado Alfred , el lo amaba sobre todo, pero hay un punto en el amor, en el cual, el amor llega a doler tanto y llega a traspasar la obsesion y el miedo, una mala historia, una mala desicion, al no saber cuando parar. USXUK (Porfavor no Odien a Alfred T.T)


**La Bella Y La Bestia **

**Personajes** : _UsxUk(United States/England(Britain)_

**Desclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hima-Papi-Creador (o mejor conocido como Himaruya Hidekaz) y eh me inspire un poooco en la cancion de porta la Bella y la bestia!(Porfavor No Odien a Alfred T.T sera algo malo~) **

Esta es una historia mas..La bella y la bestia..

La bella nuestra bella de un hermoso nombre, llamado Arthur Kirkland, unos ojos verdes hermosos incomparables con otros, la piel mas blanca jamas excistida, unos labios rosas , simplemente perfecto..Y la bestia...Alfred F. Jones un americano impulsivo, con una mirada profunda color mar, con un aura de posesion, pero ese chico Arthur Kikland lo amo y lo ama, el lo cambio de su personalidad agresiva...O eso penso?

-Te amo Arthur , Dame el si porfavor te amo siempre lo hare, te conozco de toda la vida porfavor, siempre te eh amado.-decia el americano proponiendole matrimonio al mayor, tomando su mano.

-Si Al, acepto.-Dicho esto se lanzo a besar fugazmente al americano.

En su noche de bodas, juraron el uno al otro serse fiel el uno al otro, una hisoria juntos un sueño de ser felices, pero el tiempo pasa y ellos se cansan, pero Arthur estaba cegado por el amor y no lo notaba, o no lo queria notar...

-Si, me revuelco cada noche con una puta, y si tengo suerte tengo un trio! .-decia Alfred borracho , platocando con Ludwig y con Antonio.

-Claro Tio! Los hombres de verdad no solo se quedan con uno!-decia palmeando su hombro.

-Yo me voy con otras y el nisiquiera lo nota .- Se reia que el nunca lo notara-Pff Idiota.

-Asi es Alfred, asi se hacen los hombres.-le decia Ludwig dandole otra cerveza.

-Alfred , regresa, te extraño mi amor.-decia Arthur aferrado a su almohada, todas las noches lo mismo, todas las noches llorando igual, pero lo amaba, en serio lo hacia.

-Arrthuuur, amorcito mio ya llegue! -Decia Alfred gritando por toda la casa.- Anda ven y trae tu culo aqui que quiero hacertelo fuerte!.- Se le podia notar a kilometros la borrachera.

-No Alfred, hoy no, estas borracho,ven.-Decia Arthur tomando el brazo de Alfred.-Mañana traeras una resaca..

-Mira Arthur, Te dije que te lo iva a hacer asi que te pones o te pones!.-decia safandose de su agarre.

-No Alfred , No quiero! Entiende!.-Decia Arthur ya alterado, odiaba cuando Alfred se ponia asi.

-Con que no quieres? Bueno, me ire con una de las putas del bar, ellas siempre me dan todo el placer que me merezco.-Decia Alfred burlandose.- Ellas si me saben consentir, no como tu..!

-Al..Alfred, tu , tu me haz sido infiel? .-Decia Arthur con la voz emtre cortada.

-Claro! La palabra infiel queda corta! Hasta trios hago! .-Decia burlandose.

-No, Alfred Yo te amo! Como pudiste! .-decia dandole una cachetada.- Te, te odio. - dicho esto Arthur se fue a encerrar a su habitacion, a Llorar..

Al dia siguiente, Arthur amanece, ojos rojos, solo pudo dormir unas cuantas horas..Sus pesadillas de Alfred con otras mujeres lo atormentaba.

-Arthur, amor, escuchame, yo tambien te amo, en serio, porfavor abreme, te amo, creeme.-Decia Alfred tocando la puerta.- Please my love.

Arthur temeroso se levanto, abrio la puerta, lo vio con la peor cara del mundo, el tambien se le notaba un poco los ojos rojos, talvez lloro tambien un poco,Apesar de todo, aun lo ama, Alfred se lanzo a abrazar a Arthur y le regala un gran ramo de rosas, una docena. El le regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa.

-Arthur te amo, jamas volvera a Pasar lo prometo.-Decia besandolo suavmenente.

-Tambien te amo Al, te perdono mi amor .-decia abrazandolo cada vez mas fuerte.

Lo que no saben, es que lo que pasa una vez puede volver a pasar...

-Ya Alfred! Me tienes harto! ya no aguanto! Te perdone y seguiste haciendolo! Como mierda quieres que reaccione?! Dime Alfred! .-Decia Arthur gritandole.- Estas idiota o que? Quieres romper nuestro matrimonio? Tanciquiera me amas aun?!

-Callate!.-Dicho esto Alfred le dio una fuerte bofetada que hizo que callera, choco contra la mesa de cristal y se clavaron varios vidrios rotos en su brazo.- Arthur mi amor perdoname ven.-Alfred se acerco, pero Arthur parecia tenerle miedo, se alejaba, ¿Como pudo ser capaz ? Pensaba Arthur.-En serio mi amor perdoname.- Dicho esto Alfred se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo, y le planto un suave beso.- Te amo perdon.

-Te perdono Alfred,Que no vuelva a pasar.- Le decia Arthur acariciando su rubio cabello, llenandolo un poco de sangre de su brazo.

Pero el problema es que no todo siguio normal, Alfred cada vez era mas agrecivo, sollosos, puñetasos, bofetadas, gritos, era lo unico que habia en esa casa, solo eso, Arthur simplemente no hacia nada, tenia miedo a perderlo, a pesar de los años el amor de el seguia igual de fuerte lo amaba, lo ama y lo amara.

-Si te preguntan di que te caiste , de acuerdo? -Decia Alfred acomodandose su corbata para ir a trabajar.

-Si Alfred.- Decia Arthur mientras maquillaba gran parte de los moretones de su cara.

El silecio no ayuda, el deve pedir ayuda, pero ya es tarde , fue demasiado tarde, solo le queda rezar para que sus problemas se arreglen, rezarle algun Dios que se compadezca de su situacion,pero se cansa de intentar y que nada funcione, se cansa de llorar y que nadie ayude, lo peor es que aun lo ama, lo ama con toda su alma, sobre el no tiene autoridad, pero Arthur se lo permite y Alfred puede jugar con el, todos los dias , del amor al odio...Bestia ya no lo quiere, pero quiere que sea suyo para siempre

-Si No Eres MIO No Seras De Nadie, ¡¿Entiendes?!.-Decia Alfred tomandolo del cabello, Arthur estaba arrodillado del dolor, El amor duele

-S..Si, entiendo!.-Decia Arthur llorando, duele el amor en serio duele.

Arthur ya no podia, Alfred Cada vez era mas bestia, Pero cuando el quiso hablar , ya era muy tarde, se dio cuenta que vivia junto al mal, La bella y la Bestia prefiero no contarles el final..

El me callo con brutalidad, me eh convertido en solo un numero mas, solo sere un mal dia en la prenasa local, mi dolor te aprisionara por siempre Alfred, Si podria cambiar Tus miserias Alfred mi amor, daria todo porque entiendas un minuto de mi sufrimiento, pero ya es muy tarde ,espero que mi historia no solo quede en la memoria y que no se repita jamas este cuento...


End file.
